


Solstice Night

by Michelle212



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle212/pseuds/Michelle212
Summary: When Team TARDIS attends a Winter Solstice celebration of light and love, fear and hatred intervene.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Plans and Preparations

Than smoothed his tunic, his fine layer of tawny fur shining in the low light of the lamps, and looked around the room at the dozen or so other young strong tawny coated men in the room, who represented the dozens more outside. They all waited, a race united, ready to finally drive the threat from their boarders, not with a harassment, killing, or burning here or there but with one great show of force that could not be shrugged off as small acts of fanaticism but would be seen as the call of the moral majority that it was. The map before him showed the layout of the village in the valley just past the hill where the threat lay. The greys and blacks and tigers with their thick dirty looking pelts and weak night sight, who worshiped the light and spread their talk of tolerance and equality, infecting the young of even the finest tawnies with their ideals and weakening the tawny race with their mixed mating (even tolerating same sex mating and those that denied who they were meant to be by birth). They had to be stopped before an entire generation was lost and the tawny purity was diluted forever by the traits of the weaker softer light lovers. And what better night than tonight, Solstice, the longest night of the year, to drive them away. They could retreat to their light worship planning to return to gifts, decorations, food, and caroling instead they would find nothing; it would all be gone. Then they would see the truth and light all right. The truth that they didn't belong here, that there was nothing left to keep them here, and that they better follow their precious light back into to west, past the mountains, where they belong.

*

“You're going to love it.” Beamed The Doctor. “The perfect way to get into the mood for your Christmas holiday. The Solstice Celebration is a celebration of light, love, and the coming out of darkness. The Fron extinguish all light and heat sources in their homes and village to represent the darkness that had overtaken the land west of the mountains. Then they all travel together past the place in the foot hills where their ancestors first laid eyes on their village and into a place of worship to recreate the story of when The Bringer of Light and Truth led them out of the darkness, over the mountains, to their valley of promise and plenty; ending with the lighting of a new torch from the first flames. They then use the flame from the new torch to lead them back to home, relight the central hearth fire, and celebrate. Oh and the celebrating is epic with the whole village decorated, caroling, juices of the finest fruits, and Graham there will be food, mountains of it. Everyone brings their finest dishes to the town center to be spread out amongst rows and rows of brightly lit tables that circle all around the villages central hearth. It is beautiful and epic and joyous fun. You're going to love it.”

Graham looked skeptical. “and the Fron won't mind us crashing the party? Or are you hoping they just won't notice a few more?”

“Oh we're sure to be noticed.” Assured the Doctor. “The Fron, like all the races of the planet, look distinctly different from us. Oh they are humanoid with the same general body type and facial features but they are covered head to toes in a fine soft fur, like that of a cat. They even have pointed ears atop their heads like cats. And oh are they lovely with every variation and color of pelt you can imagine from creams and browns and oranges to greys and blacks and even calicos and tigers. We probably won't be the only ones there that are different though as, while not a big draw, there are always a few guest from species that live in nearby systems, that can be counted on to show up. The very core teachings of their beliefs are welcoming and love, which by definition means caring and tolerance for even those that are different from themselves, and they honor those teaching in truth and spirit. Ah but that being said, while we would be welcome even empty handed, it would be terribly rude to arrive so.”

“ So what should we bring?” asked Yaz. “ Do we need to stop off for some shopping?”

“And anyways, what would you even get a cat person?” added Ryan

“ Excellent questions all. No need to worry I've gotten everything under control. In order: we bring food and gifts, no shopping needed I've stocked up both the kitchen and craft room, and whatever foods and small gifts you want to make. I even have brown kraft paper that can be decorated for wrapping.”

Ryan looked slightly panicked. “You mean we're suppose to cook? And make stuff for gifts?” 

“Of course.” Beamed The Doctor rubbing her hand together. “This is going to be great fun.”

“but I don't know anything about cooking or making stuff?”

Graham chucked Ryan on the shoulder. “Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure we can figure something out. I mean if all else fails we can always make up a batch of cheese and sardine sandwiches. Who knows to them that might be gourmet.” And they started toward the kitchen.

Yaz smiled. “About how much food and how many gifts should we plan on?”

“A batch of what ever food each of you choose should do it. Everyone brings something so there'll be plenty. And you can bring as many gifts as you like but one or two is enough to be polite.” Answered The Doctor absently as some readings on the console caught her eye.

“ Okay. We can handle that. Maybe I'll make up a beef biryani. That's always good for a crowd. Are you coming?”

“What?” The Doctor looked up. “Oh. Not just yet. Got a few things to go over here first. Besides I already know what I'm bringing, Custard Creams, loads of ‘em. Enough for everyone. I'll catch up with you in the craft room to decide what gifts to make.”

*

“Aww Ma, I don't want to take a nap. I'm to old for naps. Naps are for babies.” Whined the little grey tiger as she was being tucked into bed.”

“It's Solstice tonight and you're going to want to be able to stay awake until the light of the new year dawns. This is why we all stayed up late preparing last night and got up so early this morning, so we could sleep in preparation for tonight. In fact your father and I will be napping same as you.” She gave her yawning child a soft loving look. “Sleep well my love.” And slipped from the room.

“Do you think she'll stay down” asked the mother's mate as he wrapped his sleek shiny black arms around her.

She smiled. “oh yes. She was half asleep already.”

He nuzzled into the blue grey fur of her neck. “Hummm.” He purred. “Then let's retired to our own bed.”

“To sleep.” Chided the woman with a smile. “We're going to need our rest too.”

“Of course. Of course.” But the twinkle in his eye suggested otherwise.


	2. The Ceremony and The Attack

Chapter 2: The Ceremony and The Attack

It would be sunset soon and Than made one last review of his men. They were divided into 4 teams, one for each quarter of the village. Each team was divided into three groups to cover three tasks. The first team of each group would run through pulling down decorations, dumping over food, and basically piling as much as possible into the main room of each house. The second team, each armed with as many bags as they could strap on and carry of fast burn powder, would be right behind to make sure every homes main room was covered in the fine powder accelerant that would cause fires to burn hot and fast before burning out. The last team would follow right behind to toss torch bottles into each home, lighting the fires. Then they would all meet at the town center to make sure that the feast tables were destroyed, the central hearth scattered, and the fuel for the central home fire was nothing but ashes. It was perfect; everything would burn so hot and fast that by the time the Fron returned from worship there wouldn't be a single flame left. They would return to a cold darkness that they couldn't relight or rewarm. With no decorations or food or celebration, all their “allied” guests would abandon them and they would have no choice but to pack up and leave. The purity and greatness of the Tawny nation would shine without contamination once more. 

*

As the whiney wheezing of the TARDIS faded away The Doctor gave one last check of the controls, reviewed her wonderful companions in their fresh new clothes and smiled. “Perfect and off we go.”

Yaz grabbed the handle of the two tiered wagon piled with overflowing platters of sandwiches and custard creams, the large crock of beef biryani, and several oddly shaped gifts wrapped in kraft paper decorated with crudely drawn stars and candles. She looked again at the tottering platters convinced that the moment the stasis field was removed they were going to come tumbling down but tugged the handle and moved forward after the others. 

“Let me give you a hand with that.” Graham helped get the back of the wagon over the threshold and out the door. “Wow! The Doc said there'd be other outsiders, but…”

They'd landed in a field on the edge of town that was clearly being used for guest parking as it was filled with all types of transport. There were farm carts, wagons, wheeled cubes, small shuttle craft, and even a few round platforms. “Are those transporters?” Yaz asked indicating the platforms.

The Doctor looked. “Very good Yaz. That's exactly what they are. Must be the Yandorian are here. And I see Varian shuttles too. As well as Toranal transport cubes. And of course look at all the carts and wagons from the local surrounding towns as well. Looks like there's been quite the turnout. It should be a great celebration. Come on, the sun will be setting soon. We'd better get a leg on.” And she strode off towards the heart of the village.

The road looked like a regular dirt road but was as smooth as pavement so the wagon moved easily leaving them free to admire the cottages they passed all decorated in stars and candles and glowing balls of light. Beautiful flowing vines with brightly colored flowers entwined the lights and stars until every home glowed. The road was so straight they could see the busy center blocks ahead. Each curved cross street showed the side blocks getting shorter and shorter. Clearly this street was like a spoke on a wheel; one of many intersecting the smaller and smaller circle roads working down towards that center.

Yaz continued forward, amazed at their surroundings and enjoying the same amazed looks on Graham and Ryan’s faces. Then they stepped into the great circle that was the city center and she froze. “Wow.” She whispered in awe. In the center of the circle was a great hearth of stone, a circular stone wall a good 7 feet in diameter and roughly 2 feet high. Inside was laid up a great teepee of wood as if waiting for a great bon fire to be lit. The hearth was surrounded by rows and rows of great circular tables all bedecked in flowering vines, golden stars, and glowing candles.

“No kidding.” Nodded Ryan. “That's amazing.”

“Yeh and that's them empty. Imagine what they'll look like full.” Smiled Graham “and look at the crowd.” All around them were men, women, and children covered in every imaginable pattern and color of fur. They all wore brightly colored knee length tunics and were themselves decorated with flowers, stars, or colored balls. All were busily moving around from place to place smiling and laughing with those around them. “Hey look at that.” Graham pointed across the way where another spoke joined the center circle. There stood a small cluster of people completely hairless with pale blue skin and large pink eyes wearing garishly colored and patterned jumpers.

“Pointing Graham really. Don't be rude.” The Doctor chided and then proceeded to point herself. “Those are the Varian. And over there..” she pointed at a group of short stocky bearded dwarf like creatures in what looked like full battle dress “are the Toranal. Those are the Yandorian.” This time she indicated several tall red skinned folk in black rubber bodysuits with long thickly braided hair so black it reflected the lights around them. “Also where you see clusters of folks all with Tawny fur and a bit less decoration, they are probably from the surrounding towns and villages. Most of the original population in this part of the continent have various creamy or brownish pelts. There were no greys or blacks or calicos until the Fron came over the mountains. And most of the tiger stripes only started popping up in the last few hundred years as the two cultures have blended and intermarried.” The Doctor looked around. “but we'd better figure out where to unload. The suns about to set.” 

At that several adolescents ran up and started grabbing the platters and crock of food. Before Yaz could even warn them about the teetering trays they were off. Several younger children juggling the wrapped gifts close behind. “What should I do with the cart?” before she even finished a handsome young man colored like a siamese sealpoint wearing a bright blue tunic hung with small glowing stars gave her a flourish of a bow and a mischievous smile. 

“Allow me.” He said taking the wagon from her. And then added before trotting off. “May light and love welcome you this Solstice eve.”

“Something seems to be happening.” Said Graham. In the distance the lights were going out block by block until all but the center was dark. Then the tables went dark one by one from outmost circle to inmost until the only light was the last dying rays of the setting sun. Everything had gone quiet and still.

When the last rays went dark a voice rang out. “The darkness has come.”

“Weep for the light for it is lost.” Responded the crowd.

“The ceremonies begun.” Whispered The Doctor.

“Gee. Ya think.” Said Graham in sotto voice only to be shushed by a wave from The Doctor.

“Call to the Sun. The Mother of light.” Rang out the voice. The crowd responded with calls and cries and prayers begging Mother Sun to return the light. The first voice called over them all. “Behold in the distance a light.” Off to the right of them a faint small glow showed just past the central circle. And then they were carried forward with the crowd as everyone started moving toward the light. As they moved forward the light also moved, always staying just a little ahead and out of reach. They followed along, silent but for the sounds of walking, as the light led them up the west spoke road out of town.

*

Than watched as the silent crowd followed, left the town, and started up the next hill. He waved and his young tawnies started just as silently up their own hill towards the darkened village in the valley. He watched closely with his keen night vision and as soon as the last straggler had crested the far hill he called quietly. “Keep quiet now. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.” And waved his own up to crest this hill and move quickly down to the village that had been abandon to the dark.  
*

As they moved past the hilltop Graham stopped a moment and took a deep breath. “Not sure I'm going to make it much farther. This incline hiking in the dark is doing me in.” before any of the others responded a small warm soft hand reached into his and he looked down to a grey tiger striped little.

“ Don't worry, grandfather, the temple is just ahead. It must be hard to see with such small eyes. There we get to sit while The Solstice Story is told. Hold my hand and I'll help you see the way.”

Graham smiled down at the young child. “Thank you. I'll take you up on that.” And allowed himself to be led forward as the others shared a smile.

The entrance to the temple was just ahead and rose up out of the darkness. Once entered there was just enough light to see that he was right up near the ceiling at the top of a stone stairway leading down. The little carefully guided Graham down the steps that had larger block steps big enough to act as seats to either side. They were about a third of the way down when he was guided to the left along a long curved block bench. He had seen others turning along the other way and was just starting to wonder where the rest of the crew might be when he felt Ryan's hand on his shoulder. “dark in here. Can't hardly see. You know with my small eyes and all.” They came to a stop and he felt his young guide sit down so he followed with Ryan sitting to his right. “Made it." Ryan said. "Thank your guide for me.”

“Your welcome.” Said the youngster. “it's going to start soon. Almost everyone is seated.”

Yaz had lost track of Graham and Ryan when they went left while the flow sorted her and The Doctor right. She could see almost nothing in the darkness only the faint outlines of those nearest her and the small bit of light they'd been following well below them. Then the small dim light began to grow in brightness illuminating the tall young woman with a mottled fur pattern in white, orange, and black. Her face was perfectly divided into the three colors with a white nose tip and mouth topped by a mask half back half orange. She shown in the light with a grace, power, and beauty that was breathtaking and Yaz reached out to take The Doctor's hand. Then the Fron below called out “I am the child of The Sun, sent down from the havens, through the darkness, to bring you back into the light.” And then with a mighty heave threw the light up. It rose up growing until it came to rest in the very pinnacle of the domed ceiling, illuminating the whole temple. Yaz gasped at the grandeur. The temple was a great stone bowl with the small stage holding the child of the sun and rising up in a three quarter circle around her, up and out in level upon level of circular stone block, interrupted only by the staircase that bisected the temple into two halves and led up to the entrance just below the dome. It was grand and awesome and brilliant. She smiled in wonder and when The Doctor squeezed her hand she looked to see another smile as gleeful as her own reflected back. Then her attention was called back to the center stage. “I am the bringer of light, sent to guide you out of the darkened land to a new home filled with light and love, where you will make all welcome. This is my story.” Other Fron came up onto the stage behind beautiful calico and, as their story of the journey over the mountains and the teachings that came during the journey were told, the actors behind acted out the narrative. Everyone watched and listened. Some for the first time, some for one more time of many; Some in wonder, some near boredom. In joy, reverence, duty, and awe they listened to the story of love and light, none knowing of the darkness and hate filling their village homes.

*

Than looked at the destruction all around him and wanted to shout out in victory. Every decoration, all the food, every gift, star, and flower were gone. All that was left were ashes where there had once been each homes central gathering room and kitchen. The structures stood burned out and empty, only the sleeping rooms remained. The food and gifts brought by the guests had all been thrown into the central hearth, the tables smashed to pieces, the central fired burned down until there was nothing left to hold a flame, and the stones of the hearth kicked over and scattered. The worthless dirt pelts would return to darkness that could not be relit. Than held up his fist and slowly the destruction stopped as the young tawnys turned their attentions to him. “We have done it my young warriors. They are destroyed. When they return they shall weep and cry out but there will be no light for them. They shall not rejoice this Solstice.” He paused so those around him could admired his accomplishment, then called for the retreat.

*

The last note of the beautiful song of joy and thanksgiving that ended the ceremony faded. The Bringer of Light raised the torch that held the new flame to carry the light into the coming year, mounted the steps, and began to lead them out of the temple. Everyone stood to follow with joy in their hearts and the smiles of happy anticipation of the celebration to come on their faces. The little that had guided Graham in grabbed his hand again. “ I hope you get my gift. I worked really hard and made it extra special this year.”

“I'd really like that, little one, and it would be even more special because it was made by a friend.” Responded Graham. The little was so happy she looked like she'd wiggle right out of her skin and her mother gave Graham a thankful smile as they started out.


	3. Discovery

Chapter 3: Discovery

As they walked back down the hill towards the village they sang carols and laughed. The song being sung was a loud raucous funny song with a strong repeating element, so even the guests could easily join in. Yaz was slightly ahead of the others, as Graham and Ryan were distracted by their new little friend who kept teasing them on their singing and The Doctor couldn’t resist bouncing amongst the carolers commenting on past celebrations and asking about their worship. That's why Yaz was the first to notice that something was wrong. The singing ahead had stopped and the singers around them were going quiet. Soon those behind went quiet. The superior eye sight of the Fron was letting them see something she wasn't as they approached the village. Graham's new friend grabbed at her mother's tunic and was lifted up into her arms to be carried protectively as the father slipped to the side and off into the dark. Yaz noticed several others slip hurriedly away from the group. The Doctor came up beside her and the two men came in close behind.

“What's happened?” asked Graham quietly.

“Not sure yet. I need to go check something out. Will you lot be okay for a bit?” asked The Doctor taking out her sonic.

“Sure. We'll be careful.” Said Yaz

“Good girl. I need you three to stay with the crowd to the village center. Help where you can. I'll catch up with you there but if things get dangerous, head for the TARDIS.” Then she slipped away down a side street herself.

Yaz was already starting to get a sense of emptiness and she smelled a faint smoky smell like the cloths you wore to a bon fire the day after. The decorations and flowers, they're all gone. Not just dark but gone.” Observed Ryan in a hushed tone.

“Yeh and everything smells like a day old camp fire.” Added Graham. Yaz just nodded and continued forward. When they got to the center she stopped. Graham's quiet “my god.” Was right in her ear. The only light was from the new years torch ahead by where the center hearth was. It was enough to get an idea of the wreckage but everyone was just milling around. 

“We need more light.” She said and moved forward until she was beside the stunned young woman who was acting as The Bringer of Light. She no longer looked powerful and confident, just scared and confused. “We need more light.” She told the calico.

“What?” asked the torch bearer.

“Light. We need more light.” Yaz repeated pointing at the center of what had been the hearth.

“ but the lights, their all gone and the fires been burned to ashes. There's nothing left to light, nothing to burn.” The girl waved at the useless ash before her.

“What about the table's?” asked Ryan “Couldn't we use those?”

“Makes sense.” Agreed Graham looking at the smashed splinters that had been the tables. “Not good for much else.”

Yaz looked around at the stunned faces of the Fron but no one seemed to object. “Yeh. That's a good idea. Start gathering up wood and lets get as much as we can into the hearth.” And started gathering bits of table pieces. She noticed that some of the other guests joined in helping. As soon as they had a respectable pile she took the torch from the stunned Bring of Light and lit the wood. It sputtered a bit at first but then a piece caught followed by another and another until they had a respectable fire going. At the sight of it several Fran began to quietly cry but they also started to come out of the frozen shock and help. “Don't burn it all up right off. Gather the rest into a neat pile off to the side. There.” She pointed to a random spot and people started gathering up the rest of the broken table pieces. She noticed a couple people stumbling over stones. 

One of the hairless blue aliens spoke up. “We aught to rebuild the hearth. It'll contain the fire and folks wont be tripping over the stones.”

“That's a good idea.” Yaz looked at the person “What’s your name?” 

The creature blushed and looked away but answered. “Volololoniti. But you may call me Voniti.”

“Thank you Voniti.” Yaz said sincerely and then raised her voice. “If you can be spared from gathering wood, then help Voniti here gather stones for rebuilding the hearth.” Several people began gathering up stones as Voniti started carefully stacking them into a low ring along where the previous hearth wall had been. Graham and Ryan came over to her. “We're going to need water soon.”

“Yeh and food.” Said Graham. “People were expecting a feast so they probably haven’t eaten much.”

“The foods gone.” Said a cream coated guest. “I heard some Fron talking and who ever did this didn't just get the food here, they went into every home and destroyed every bit of food and drink in the village.”

Yaz thought a moment. “Okay. Graham, Ryan, go back to the TARDIS. Gather up every bit of food you can carry back here.” 

“Where is you transport?” asked the Cream.

“In the south field.” Answered Graham.

“Good my cart is there. I will come help.” And went off with the two men.

Another tawny spoke up “We of the surrounding towns would be happy to help but it will take days to get the word out and more to get food and supplies back.”

“Psht.” Spat one of the black haired red skinned folk “we have no such thing to give but we have transport platforms. We shall get you where you wish to tell others.”

“Great. That'll work.” Said the tawny. The red skinned folk and several tawnys headed out.

One of the dwarfs marched up to her. “We will gather water and bring it here.”

“Thank you.” Said Yaz as they marched off. She looked around and saw that the tables were just about cleared away, the firewood stack was full, the Bringer of Light was supervising the fire and keeping it burning bright but not over doing it. There were many people working on the hearth wall all around the circle each with a person or two supplying gathered stones. 

Yaz looked around wondering what to do next when a large cart rolled into the center carrying a gigantic cauldron balanced on top. It was at least 4 feet wide and close to 3 feet deep with great heavy chains hanging from the side handles. The cart rolled right up to the hearth and several people ran up to help. Two great metal tripods where set up on either side of the fire and a long bar was strung through the chains as the giant pot was hauled off the cart and hung over the fire with the crossbar settling onto the tripods. The fire was spread out under the pot leaving one side clear enough to be able to get to the lip and the light around the circle was reduced once again.

Yaz became aware of noise coming from across the circle and saw several Fron approach the hearth. Suddenly light flared up and spread as torches were lit one after the other a quickly set up around the circle. “Where?” she heard asked.

“They may have burned out our main rooms but the sleeping rooms are mostly untouched. So we ripped up some sheets, dipped them in the long burning oil from the bed side lamps, and wrapped them around bed posts. Walla, torches.” Was the answer given with flourish. "No one has the ability to stop the Light." Upon hearing this several others ran off and Yaz expected there would be plenty of bedpost torches and bedside lamps lighting the night soon enough.

The trolls returned with great blue barrels filled with water. The cauldron was filled and The Doctor herself arrived with a large stone and tossed it in. “What are you doing?” Yaz called to her. 

“Making stone soup of course. But it'll need some meat” and she opened the basket she was carrying and tossed on what appeared to be a roast and a bunch of chicken legs.” That should do it.”

A Fron called out you'll need some flavor. They may have got the kitchens but they didn't get the root sheds. I got some old dried root vegetables that'll add some flavor.”

“Me too.” Several others said.

And “I've got dried herbs.” 

Soon people were adding all sorts of stuff to the pot as it heated to a simmer. The night was bright with the light of torches and lamps. 

Graham walked past behind Yaz carrying a big crate. “You should've seen The Doc getting that great crock out the door. It was a sight.”

Ryan followed with two big rolls of kraft paper under his arm and three large sacs hung over his shoulders and neck “Wouldn't have believed it of I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.”

They carried everything over to where the little with the grey tiger striped fur stood with her parents. Graham set down his crate and looked the child right in the eyes “I'm going to need your help with this.” 

The child looked back and asked a bit more shyly than she would have a few hours ago. “What is it?”

Graham frowned a bit as he opened the crate. “Well to be honest with you, not much of anything just yet. Only a bunch of craft stuff” he waved at Ryan “and paper and coloring pens and the like. But I'm hoping with your help and maybe the help of some of your friends we could get some Solstice gifts for people.” Ryan dropped the sacs open and the kraft paper down next to the crate. 

The little's eyes went wide and a smile beamed out. “Wow.” She looked up to her mother "May I, Mom, please?”

“Yes but you'll have to get your friends to he….” She started but the little was running gathering children before she could finish. She looked to Graham and Ryan with tears threatening “Thank you.”


	4. Consequences of hate and love

Chapter 4: Consequences of hate and love

Than stood victorious at the top of the hill east of the village and watched as the singing procession stumbled and went silent. He watched the lone torch stumble to the center and stand trembling and alone as so many Fron split away from the group. 

When the central fire flared up he was momentarily confused and several of his followers grumbled. “The tables. They must be burning the pieces of tables left behind.” He hadn't thought of that. “No worries. That won't last long. They'll be tired and hungry and in the dark soon enough.”

He watched the guests and allies scatter. “See they are abandon.” Then the central fire went dim. His triumph, about to return, was frustrated when torchlight flared up and spread around the circle. Many followers grumbled at that. Many left. Where had they gotten torches? Word came to camp that calls for food and supplies were going out to surrounding towns. How had people found out. There hadn't been time to send runners, not in the dark. More left.

As dawn approached the central circle was filled with lights and people. Than was enraged. He had put everything he had into this endeavor. How dare they defy him. As he cursed and stormed about in a temper. The last of his incompetent followers left.

Then for just a moment he thought he heard singing. Singing! He'd taken their decorations, their gifts, their feast, and their drink yet they stood in the light and they sang. “Damn them!” He shouted. “Damn them to eternal darkness and hell!” He yelled and shook his fist. “Next time I won't just burn your homes to drive you out. Next time I'll burn you. Burn you all. Kill every last Fron. Do you hear me? Do you?” Then he spun on his heal to put his back to the sight of them. 

There before him stood a guard and two enforcers. The guard gave a cruel grin. “Oh we heard you. We heard every word.” And as they shackled him he watched the first wagons of food and supplies donated by the Fron's tawny neighbors start up the hill.

*

Yaz sat on the ground with Ryan and The Doctor. Graham was next to them, sitting on one of the stump stools that had shown up in the night. They were full from warm soup passed around in cups and mugs and bowls and buckets. They each wore a candle or star they'd received as gifts from the Fron. Graham wore a fine looking necklace of stars on a crocheted string. His was extra special and made by a friend. As dawn approached they and all those around them were growing sleepy. It had been a long night filled with wonder, fear, heartbreak, determination, and happiness but in the end above all else Light and Love. A single sweet voice rose up in a quiet song of joy in the light. The tune was picked up one voice to another, like candles in the dark, until every voice was alight with song. The first rays of the returning sun were met with the sleepy joyous singing and the sight of the first wagons of supplies rolling into town. The fam stood and quietly slipped away. Graham and Ryan were in the TARDIS when The Doctor stopped Yaz with a light touch. “I know what you did. How you got the central fire lit and got people moving and working together. I'm proud of you. You did good.”

Yaz gave a light blush. “It wasn't just me. Everyone stepped up.”

The Doctor gave her a sweet smile. “Yaz…”

“Yes?”

“May the light and the love welcome you.” Then she leaned forward, brushed Yaz's soft lips with a feather-light kiss, and ducked into her TARDIS.

TE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May your holiday's be filled with light and love and lots of Who.


End file.
